Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A data center may include one or more sets of physical hardware stacks. A user may download and/or obtain a machine instance relating to the hardware stacks in the data center and generate a code or series of instructions based on the instance. The user may compile the code based on the machine instance and send compiled instructions to the data center for processing.